Functionalities and capabilities of telecommunication systems have increased and expanded at a very fast pace. As power and convenience of telecommunication systems have increased, sophistication and complexity of systems have also increased. In addition to other design challenges, these increases have caused system verification to become a challenge. System verification ensures a system will function as expected, and also can be used to ensure a system will function as expected when the system architecture is expanded and new functionality is added. Simulation is a generally accepted approach to system verification.